


Cocky

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Series: Fuck Tradition [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Gen, I hate tags, I ship this so hard, Lighthearted, Meh, No Smut, Oneshot, Shuri and Erik are cocky bastards okay, Tech talks, can this be considered fluff?, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Erik and Shuri talk tech before the big challenge.





	Cocky

**Author's Note:**

> So. Your girl has been dying to write something since Saturday. But only just got inspired and bitched this up in like 10 minutes. It kinda sucks. I'm used to writing two characters and one ship for one show for like..... 3 years. So lemme know what you think.

* * *

Shuri rose her head, alerted to the presence of someone entering her lab. She'd specifically asked Agent Ross not to disturb her, at least not without proper notice- so she knew it wasn't him. Besides, the low, smug whistle could only have come from one person, _the outsider._

"Who the hell let you into my lab?" Shuri scoffed angrily. Her hand grasping the blaster she'd been working on.

"Just exploring my new kingdom," Erik smirked.

"You do realise you actually have to beat my brother to become king right?" Shuri scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Good thing I plan to huh?" The male chuckled lightly. "Would be a pity to not get to totally see this amazing place of yours."

"Don't worry.... When T'Challa makes you yield, I'll ensure they give you a full tour."

"Will they be pointing that thing at me too because I feel soooo welcome right now Princess."

"You should be thankful that it's not finished or else I'd have blasted you back out those doors."

"What is it?". Erik asked, genuinely curious about the weapon fitted to princess' hand.

"An unfinished piece of technology and none of your business."

"That's really cold princess. Come on, what's it supposed to do?"

"Well- since you asked," she sighed before rambling on about the prototype and all the models before it. It wasn't often that someone other than her brother cared about listening to her talk about her inventions, and there was something about Erik that made her know that his curiosity was genuine.

Whether it was well placed was another thing so she left out the more vital details, not knowing if she'd have to use it against him one day

"And that's pretty much it," she smiled lightly.

"I'd say it's impossible but I got a feeling that's not a word you use very often."

"Not when it comes to tech." She shrugged.

"Yea this place is pretty dope," Erik replied looking around. "It's cool that someone as young as you is so smart."

"I _spit in the face of tradition_ ," Shuri scoffed remembering all the statements she'd heard throughout her life.

"So what, fuck tradition. When I'm king- I plan to change how we do things around here."

"When you're king," Shuri scoffed once more.

"For someone with such an extensive knowledge on my background it seems dumb of you to doubt me."

"Dumb is not something associated with me."

"Course not princess. But you're cocky as fuck."

"I'm sure of T'Challa's abilities. It's not too late to back out."

"I think it is Princess," Erik scoffed, turning to leave.

"Then don't let your ego dictate the fight. Yield when the time comes."

"No worries princess, I'm not dying today."

**Author's Note:**

> You made it through. Congratulations. I'm planning on some angsty sexy times. Lemme know if you're up for that. Although ya know- I'll probably publish it even if you aren't. Love ya.


End file.
